The One After
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Sequel to The One With Trouble, so please just read and review, and give this story a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to The One With Trouble**

 **Disclaimer: I do not or claim to own friends in any way, shape or form. I just own my two characters Charlie Bing and Callie Green, and this story idea too. Oh, and if you want to use my characters, or anything else, just ask. I promise I won't bite.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the sequel!**

* * *

Callie was sitting on the couch, thinking. A lot had happened in the past few months. For example, Ross and Rachel were living together and dating, Chandler had moved in with Monica, Phoebe met a guy named Mike and started dating him, and Callie was staying in the spare room in Joey's apartment, she would sometimes sleep in the same bed as him, but that was just sometimes. Oh, and she noticed something weird going on. There was always some kind of tension between Joey and Rachel every time they hung out together, everybody else had also seemed to have noticed it, but no one questioned either about it.

She glanced up when the door opened. "Oh, hi Chandler," she greeted happily.

Chandler smiled at her. "Hi, Callie. Joey home?" He asked, glancing around. "I need to talk to him about something."

She shook her head. "I think he had an audition or something," she answered. "So how are things with you and Monica? Driving each other crazy yet?"

He chuckled. "Not yet, things are fine between us." He walked over to sit down beside her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." She flipped through the magazine that she had been holding. "So what do you need to talk to Joey about?" She asked curiously.

"Mon wants me to find out what's going on between him and Rachel, so she sent me over to talk to him. She made up the lame story about me being closer to him than she is." He answered. "When you see him, tell him that I need to talk to him." He slowly stood up, then walked out of the apartment.

Callie watched him leave, then sighed softly, as she glanced back through her magazine.

* * *

Ross was still having trouble with his ankle, so he hopped into the kitchen, then grabbed a bottle of water and the bottle of pain pills, pouring one out in his hand. He stuck it in his mouth, then swallowed some water behind it.

Rachel walked in behind in. "Hey, that still bothering you?" She asked softly. "Why don't we get you some crutches or something?"

He shook his head. "I don't need crutches, it doesn't even hurt that bad anymore."

She crossed her arms. "That so? Then let me see you walk on it."

"Now? I can't now, because.. um.. I don't want too.." He hopped back into the living room, then tiredly slunk down on the couch, panting.

She sat down beside him. "Your so stubborn!" She chuckled. "But remember, we have to get ready to go over to Mon's, and that is just across the street, but then you will have to climb all them stairs."

He glanced quickly at her. "Fine, lets go find me some crutches then! You win!"

* * *

Phoebe had already gone to Monica's, now she was sitting on the couch beside her new boyfriend, Mike. "So, everyone else coming?" She asked Monica, feeling a tad bit excited.

Monica nodded. "I reckon they are. I talked to Rachel this morning, and she said that her and Ross will be by shortly, Callie and Joey is going to join us after his audition, and Chandler just went to the store to buy a few things on the shopping list I gave him. He said that he hadn't spoken to Joey about what I asked him too yet, so hopefully he will tonight."

Phoebe exchanged a glance with Mike, then back at her. "What did you want him to talk to Joey about?"

Monica glanced at her. "Have you not noticed that something is going on between him and Rachel? So I asked Chandler to talk to him about it since they are close and all."

Phoebe nodded in understanding, then leaned against Mike to wait on the others.

* * *

A few hours passed before everyone started showing up. Ross limped in, followed by Rachel. "Hey guys!" She squealed excitedly, waving at the others. Callie was next to come in, along with Joey.

Joey had paused to glare at Rachel, who just glared back.

Callie grabbed his hand. "Come on, Joe. Let's walk over here," she said, pulling him towards the couch, where Phoebe, Mike, and Chandler was sitting.

Chandler met Monica's questioning gaze, and he gave her a slight nod. "Hey, Joe. Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, slowly standing up.

Joey nodded. "Sure. What do you need to talk about?"

Chandler thought a moment. "Let's go to the hallway, it will be more private there."

Joey just gave a slight nod, before following him out of the apartment.

Monica wiped her hands on the dish towel after washing them, then went to join the others who were gathered around the couch. She started bouncing her leg on the floor, waiting.

* * *

"What's up?" Joey asked, propping against the wall and waiting for his friend to answer. "Something wrong? Is something going on between you and Mon? Did you guys have a fight?" He kept bombarding him with questions.

Chandler held up a hand to silence him. "Me and Mon are fine, Joe. She wanted me to talk to you and find out what is up with you lately."

Joey looked confused. "What do you mean? There's nothing up with me. Why would there be?"

Chandler sighed, this was not going to be easy. "Its just.. something is off between you and Rachel, and everyone has noticed it. Monica wanted me to talk to you because she said that I'm closer to you than she is."

Joey just chuckled. "What? There's nothing going on between me and Rach. And there never was. So you tell Mon that we are fine." He turned away to head back into the apartment, but Chandler grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked a bit annoyed when he turned back around to face him. "What?" He asked.

Chandler took a deep breath. "Mon's just worried.."

"Tell her not to be!" Joey snapped. "There's nothing to be worried about! Me and Rach are fine! I promise you!" He pulled free of his friend's grasp, then walked back into the apartment.

The others glanced up when he came back in, then he sat back down beside Callie. "Everything's fine," he said when he saw their confused glances. "Nothing to be worried about," he glanced directly at Monica when he said that.

"I will be right back," Monica said, then walked towards the door and out into the hallway.

Callie glanced at him. "Is everything really alright?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "Of course it is!"

* * *

Chandler was sitting on the step in the hallway when the door opened and Monica stepped out. She sat down beside him. "Everything Okay?" She asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

He glanced at her and shrug. "I don't know, Mon. I asked him if there was anything going on between him and Rachel, but he denied it. He kind of seemed to have gotten a little defensive when I questioned him about it." He fiddled with his hands nervously. "I don't know, something just isn't right."

She slid her hand slowly up and down his back for comfort. "I know it. I'm sure you or Callie one would be the person he came too when ready to talk." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, I suppose I could have got you to talk to him for no reason," she shrug.

He remained silent, just staring blankly in the distance. He had a strong feeling of dread that something was probably about to happen, and wasn't sure he wanted to be around when it did.

* * *

 **I know it, so far the first story is better. But this one has just started, so please give it a chance. Alright, I have no clear idea for where this one is headed, so any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Whether you wrote them on the comments, through PM, Instagram, or even kik. Or we could make a private one on like chatzy or something and just chat there.**

 **Anyways, follow, favorite, comment, or preferably all three. And I will try to make this story more interesting than this chapter is, so bare with me please. Welp, toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2, so please have a seat and eat a whole bowl of popcorn because we have plenty! Now sit back and relax, and just enjoy this chappie. I will try to make it a tad bit more interesting that the 1st one was, but no promises I'm afraid. Oh, and in case you have yet to figure this out, I am a really weird person. :D I love being weird, its so awesome! Everybody should try it at least once in their lifetimes.**

 **Okay, so enough rambling for now anyways. Unto the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr. Bing? Someone is here to see you!" The guard said, then led him into a room that had a window at it. "You have 10 minutes." He said, then walked out of the room to wait.

Charlie walked over to one of the windows, and sat down to wait. The window had some holes in it that he could hear what the other person was saying and vice versa. He clicked his fingers against the table he was sitting at and waited, when the door opened. He was surprised when Joey nervously walked in, and sat down on the opposite side of him. "What do you want?" Charlie asked, narrowing his eyes. "Come to laugh at me because I got put back in jail?" He knew the guard was right outside the door, ready to run back in if he needed too.

Joey forced himself to glance at Charlie, or glare rather. "Why would I laugh at you? Because you deserve what your getting? You made Callie's life a living heck!" He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

Charlie just smirked at that. "Is that any way to ask me for my help?" He asked as innocently as he could. "That's why your here, right?"

Joey rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I don't need your help nor do I want it!" He took another deep breath.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at that. "Then why are you here? To get revenge on me? I'd like to see you try!" He laughed coldly. "I don't even see what Callie sees in you!" He shrug halfheartedly. "I know you didn't just come here to catch up or whatever."

Joey slammed his fist down on the table getting him to finally shut up. "One day I am going to get revenge on you for everything you put us through! That is a promise! But that is not, NOT, why I am here!" He took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say and how to say it.

Charlie grew impatient, waiting for him to speak. "Just spit it out!" He hissed. "What is it?!"

* * *

Callie was sitting in Monica and Chandler's apartment, waiting. She glanced at her watch for the tenth time in the last three minutes. "Where is he? He should have been back by now!"

Monica exchanged a glance with Chandler. "Honey, calm down. He'll be here. I'm sure he's on his way back by now." She shrug. "Where did he go anyways?"

Callie thought a moment. "He wanted to go and talk to Charlie, though I'm not sure why." She crossed her arms, leaning back on the couch to wait.

Ross and Rachel walked in at that moment, followed closely by Phoebe. Mike had to go play a gig somewhere. They also sat around the couch.

Callie glanced back towards the door and sighed. She had a bad feeling about this. She had began to notice some changes with Joey's personality, though she didn't want to mention it out loud. Maybe that was why there was always tension between him and Rachel. She sat there, pondering on that last thought. She wanted to go out and find him, and maybe confront him about this, but she stayed where she was.

* * *

Joey glared at him. "You want to live when your released, then don't you ever take that tone with me again!" He glanced at his shaky hands. Why was he even here? He shook his head to clear it. Not sure what to say, he slowly stood up.

Charlie watched him. "Where are you going? You haven't told me why you were here yet. Why you came to visit me or anything."

Joey shrug, then grabbed his jacket. He was about to leave, then paused and slowly turned around to face him. "Want to know what I want?" He slowly slipped his jacket on, never once removing his gaze. "I need a favor from you."

Charlie perked up a bit. "A favor? What kind of favor?"

Joey glared at him again, then opened the door. "Alright, we are done." He walked off.

Charlie watched him leave in confusion. A favor? What favor? What was the matter with him? This wasn't the same guy that he had injured a few months earlier was it? He seemed more violet and a bit darker now.

He was soon taken back to his cell, still feeling nothing but confusion.

* * *

Ross propped up his injured ankle, then put the bag of ice that Rachel gave him on it. He winced at the solid cold that he touched to his ankle, then leaned back to listen to what the others were saying.

Callie glanced back towards the door, relief swept over her when it finally opened and Joey walked in. She stood up, then ran over and wrapped her arms around him. "I am so glad that your back!" She said, slowly pulling away.

Chandler had slowly stood up from where he was sitting, watching them. He decided to walk towards them. "Hey, Joe. Everything alright?"

Joey glared at him, which quickly faded. "Yah, everything's alright," he smirked. "Is there some reason it wouldn't be?" He glanced around at the others. "Well guys, I'm beat, so I am going to go to bed."

Chandler exchanged a glance with Callie. "Really? Its only.." he glanced at his watch. "7:00." He glanced over at Ross, Monica, Rachel and Phoebe, then back at Callie.

Joey was glaring at him again. "So what? I'm beat. So I am going to bed." He turned away and walked out of the apartment without another word.

Chandler watched him leave. "I'm going to try and talk to him again. Callie, it would be best if you would just wait here." He walked out.

Callie sighed, then went back towards the couch and sat down. "Who here besides me thinks there's something up with Joey's recent behavior?"

Everybody had agreed with her.

* * *

"Joe?!" Chandler called out, walking into the apartment. "I need to talk to you!" He walked towards his friend's bedroom door, then knocked a couple of times.

Joey groaned when he heard the knock. "Fine, fine, fine!" He walked over and swung open the door. "What?! What do you need to talk to me about that couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" He asked, then walked out of his room into the living room, crossing his arms in anger and annoyance. "What?" He repeated.

Chandler stared at him for a moment. Was this really his best friend? He had a cold look in his eyes, which caused Chandler to take a couple of steps back.

Joey raised his arms up in annoyance. "Well?"

Chandler took a few more steps back. "Joe, what is wrong with you?" He asked in confusion. "You don't seem yourself.. actually you haven't for a while now.. since Callie was taken and held for a few months by Charlie.. then their has been some kind of tension between you and Rach.."

Joey crossed his arms. "There is nothing wrong with me! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" He shoved him towards the door. "Now I want to finally be able to go to sleep! Oh, and tell Callie that she should stay with you guys tonight!" He pushed him out of the apartment, then closed and locked the door. He leaned up against the door, then slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the floor.

 _Flashback_

 _He was in the cafeteria in the hospital while waiting for news on his friends conditions. He didn't even notice the person in the back, that would glance up from his newspaper every once in a while to watch him. Joey grabbed his coffee, then headed back towards the waiting room where the others were, when this guy paused in front of him. "Hold on a sec, can we talk?" The guy asked._

 _Joey glanced around. "Do I know you?" He asked._

 _The guy shook his head. "No, but I know you. Your an actor, right? Well, that's not important, and my name is not important either before you decide to ask me. Look I am one of the doctors here," he paused, then glanced around._

 _Joey waited for him to continue._

 _"I can get you in to see your friends faster if you want me too?" He asked softly._

 _Joey smiled, then nodded. "That would be great!"_

 _The doctor waved his hand for him to be quiet. "But in return, I need you to do something for me."_

 _"What? Anything!"_

 _The doctor gave a small smile. "Good. Here's what I need. I need you to find a way to bust Charlie Bing out of prison," he whispered. "He's my friend, so your going to get him out unless you don't care that much about them, if that's the case, then I could just finish them off before you and your friends get to see them. So in order to pull this off, you will need to distanced yourself from them as much as possible. Don't think about ditching me after your friends are released, because I know exactly where you guys live and so, I can always finish the job if you disobey me."_

 _Joey took a deep breath, clearly thinking. He rubbed his forehead. "Fine, fine. I'll do it!"_

Joey kept smacking his head against the door. Why did he ever agree to this? Oh, right. He did this to keep his friends safe, so that meant that he had to keep acting. He pulled his knees to his chest, then took a deep breath. If this was what it took to keep his friends safe, then he would keep it up in a heart beat, even if that meant pushing them away.

* * *

 **I didn't want to include the flashback in this chappie, but I also didn't want people to think Joey had lost it or gone crazy or something. He could have probably came to them or something and talked to them about being blackmailed. But I guess that he's just afraid that the doctor is watching him and we'll act on the threat if he told them.**

 **And to my one reviewer who asked me to finish my story involving Randler. I love that story, I really do, but I have no new ideas for it yet, and when I do, I promise I will update. Of course if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me and I will maybe incorporate them into the story.**

 **I know this one isn't as good as The One With Trouble as of yet, but please, please give it a try. And follow, favorite, comment, or preferably all three. Welp, I have to go and figure out the next chapter and what I would like to happen in it. Toodles, friends!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

***sigh* Welp, I'm back baby! And I bring to you another chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

Callie had fallen asleep on the couch the night before at Monica and Chandler's apartment. She yawned sleepily, before slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She wanted to try and talk to Joey today, and see what she could find out. She stood up and stretched, then walked out of Apartment 20, and paused in front of 19. She raised her fist, then gave three strong knocks. "Joey?!" She called out, knocking again. "Please open the door! I want to talk to you." She grabbed the door knob, then tried to twist it, but it was locked. "Joe?" She called out, then dug around her purse for her keys, quickly finding them.

She put them into the lock, then turned it. When the door was finally unlocked, she twisted the door knob, then pushed it. It ran into something, so she still couldn't get in. Did he block the door or something? "Joey, please let me in! I just want to talk to you!" She called out, but sighed when the door didn't open.

She went back into apartment 20, and saw Monica walking out of the bedroom. At her quizzical look, Callie sadly shook her head, then walked back over and laid down on the couch. What was wrong with him? She thought that he had loved her! Was she wrong to ever think that?

* * *

Joey had fallen asleep in front of the door but woke up to someone trying to open it. He glanced around in confusion, briefly wondering why he had fallen asleep in the floor. He hadn't been that tired, had he? He slowly pushed himself up, then staggered sleepily into the bathroom. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, then took a deep breath.

He ran a little bit of cold water in his hands, then splashed it on his face, before glancing back into the mirror. He wasn't sure that he knew who the guy in the reflection was anymore, because he was sure that he would not do this to his friends.

He sunk down to the floor. Starting to feel like every ounce of energy he had left was being drained out of him. He took a shaky breath, but he didn't bother standing back up right now because he wasn't sure if his legs could even support him at the moment.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning, yawning tiredly. She had always seemed tired lately, and briefly wondered why. She glanced around, and realized that Ross was already up.

She slowly stood up, then walked out of the room, and towards the kitchen.

Ross was leaning against the counter, holding a pain killer in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. "Morning Rach," he greeted, then put the pill in his mouth, and ran the water behind it, swallowing easily.

Rachel smiled at him. "Morning," she happily wrapped her arms around his neck, then pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Phoebe yawned waking up in Mike's arms, so she smiled at him. "Morning Mike." She said still half asleep.

Mike reached over and kissed her. "Good morning, sweetie." He pulled the covers back, then slowly got out of bed and walked out of the room.

She watched him leave, and smiled, before pulling the cover tighter around her. She had decided to take a little longer of a nap, and closed her eyes back, waiting to be embraced by the wonderful world of sleep.

* * *

Chandler walked out of the bedroom, then smiled when he saw Monica, and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. He glanced back towards Callie who was laying on the couch. "Did you talk to Joe?" He asked, sitting in the chair beside the couch.

Callie sighed. "He wouldn't let me in, and I think he had something blocking the door." She sighed again. "I guess he doesn't love me as much as I love him."

He sighed, then leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll go talk to him," he promised, then walked out of the apartment, and to the door across the hall. He knocked a couple of times, then slowly opened the door. "Joe?!" He called out, then first went to his bedroom and opened the door. But it was empty. "Joey!" He called again, checking the spare room. Still empty. He winced, then slowly eased open the bathroom door.

Joey was laying in the floor, clutching his stomach, and wasn't aware that Chandler had walked in.

"Joe?" He hurried over and knelt down beside him.

Joey glanced at him, his eyes wide, was that fear that he saw in them?

"Joe?" He tried again. "You okay? Should I call you a doctor?"

"No!" Joey quickly said, but he didn't attempt to sit up.

Chandler offered him a hand, then helped him up. "You okay? What happened?"

Joey opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He collapsed into Chandler, exhausted. "Help please.." he murmured softly.

Chandler wanted to question him more about this, but instead helped him to the couch. "Help? Something wrong?" He asked, concerned, but he wasn't sure if Joey had heard him or not. "Joe?" He asked.

Joey didn't answer him, too tired to speak.

* * *

Callie and Monica were both waiting for Chandler to come back, a bit worried that something was going to happen since Joey hadn't been acting like himself. When the door opened, they both jumped.

Ross and Rachel had decided to come over and spend some time with them. "Hey Mon, Callie," they both said happily. "Where's Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe at?"

Callie shrug. "Pheebs hasn't gotten here yet, and Chandler went across the hall to try and talk to Joey."

Monica glanced towards the door, willing it to open, in which it didn't. She shook herself. "Wait, you both came in happy, has something happened?" She asked. "I could use some happiness myself."

Rachel glanced at Ross, and when he gave her a nod, she glanced back towards Monica and Callie who was waiting expectantly. "I'm pregnant!" She said excitedly.

"That great!" Monica and Callie hurried over to give them quick hugs.

* * *

Chandler knelt down in front of the couch. "Joey?" He asked, then softly tapped his cheek to wake him up. "Joe?" He tried again. Why wouldn't he want a doctor? He thought a moment. Did something happen when they were in the hospital? Because that's when his behavior started to change. He was determined to seek the answer to his questions, so he tapped his cheek again. "Joey?!" He called out.

Joey's eyes flickered open slightly. "What?!" He asked.

Chandler just sighed. "You said earlier that you needed help, and I was trying to figure out why."

Joey slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead.

Chandler eased up to sit down beside him. "You alright?" He asked softly. "You can tell me anything. Did something happen while we were at the hospital? Because that's when you started acting a tad bit off."

Joey glanced at him, then shook his head. He debated telling him, but what if the doctor was watching his every move? "I.. I'm fine.." he said softly, feeling a tad bit nervous. Tonight was the night he was suppose to help Charlie escape from prison.

Chandler just glanced at him, not buying it, but he didn't say anything about it. He sighed after a long silence had passed between them. "Okay, then.. please when you decide you need to tell someone, please don't hesitate to come to me. Your my best friend.. you can trust me with anything."

Joey wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. "I promise, you would be the first one I told."

* * *

It was later that night, everybody was extremely happy for Rachel when she told them her and Ross's news. Now everyone had gone to their prospective apartments for the night. Callie had decided to stay another night with Chandler and Monica, deciding to give Joey some space by himself.

Instead of falling asleep on the couch, she had decided to take the spare room, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, while Monica was asleep in the room next door.

Chandler decided to sit up, just in case Joey had tried to slip out, and he would follow him to see what was going on. He had propped up on the wall beside the door, listening to the sounds on the other side.

He heard the door to apartment 19 silently open, then waited a moment, before creeping silently out of the apartment. It didn't take him long to catch up with Joey, but he stayed a good distance behind him, so he wouldn't get caught.

Joey was unaware that he was being followed, as he crept closer to the prison yard, in which the doctor had met him there. "Anybody follow you?" The doctor asked him softly.

Joey glanced around, then shook his head. "No. So, if I help you do this, you promise to leave my friends alone?"

He nodded. "Of course I do." He smiled. "Now, lets get this over with."

Chandler continued to follow them, still keeping back a few paces behind them so maybe he wouldn't get caught.

Charlie hurried to the cell door when he saw them. "Come to help me?" He asked with a smile on his face.

The doctor nodded, smiling. "We sure have." He held up the key, then tossed it to Joey. "You get him out. I need to make sure we don't get caught." He quickly walked off.

A few moments later they heard a thud and realized that the doctor had probably knocked the guard out. Joey shook himself from his daze, then shakenly unlocked the cell and opened it.

Charlie walked out. "We better get out of here now!"

Chandler watched from his hiding place as they came back out with Charlie. He blinked hoping that he was just seeing things. Why did Joey help free him? He shook his head, then backed away from his hiding place. He tripped over something, and crashed roughly to the ground.

He quickly got up, then hurried back towards the apartments. His lungs was screaming at him to stop, but he didn't want to until he was far enough away from the prison, then dropped tiredly to his knees, trying to catch his breath. What had he just witnessed? He shook his head, knowing that he needed to figure out what was going on.

"Chandler?" A voice asked walking up behind him. "What are..?'

He slowly stood up then turned around to face Joey. "I'm doing here?" He finished the question, then crossed his arms. "I could ask you the same thing. You know, Joe, I followed you. I saw you help Charlie to escape. I don't know what you did to the guard that was suppose to be watching him. Have you forgotten everything he put us through? What about what he did to Callie? You remember Callie, don't you?" He challenged. "Your girlfriend?"

Joey rubbed his forehead nervously. "I.. uh.." he stuttered, not sure what to say anymore.

"I asked you point blank what was going on and if you were okay, but you said that you was! You lied to me! And for what? So you could break my brother out of prison?!" Chandler crossed his arms.

Joey wasn't sure what to say to that. "I.. I.." He started.

They was standing in a section of the city that didn't have lights, so it was pitch black there, well not pitch black, because it still had the light of the moon shining down on it.

There was soft footsteps in the shadows, followed by a gun being cocked. "So you were following us?!" A voice asked in anger. Then glared over at Joey. "You said no one followed you!"

"I di.. I.." Joey just stared at Chandler, feeling nervous.

The doctor glared at him. "Use your words, Tribbiani!" He hissed, pointing the gun at him, then he moved it over to Chandler. "Now we have two witnesses, so we need to kill you both now."

* * *

 **Whew! I wasn't sure where I wanted to end this chappie, so I thought.. "Eh, here will work." So what did y'all think of that? Is anyone liking this story so far? If so, you know the drill. Follow, favorite, comment, or preferably all three. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This may or may not be the last chapter I write tonight, it probably depends. :D I hope y'all enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

The sky was starting to turn into a milky pale as it got closer to dawn. Chandler slowly opened his eyes, then glanced around. The doctor and Charlie was gone. He blinked a couple of times, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. He slowly sat up and rubbed his pounding head. Then he remembered talking to Joey last night before everything had gone dark. He staggered slowly to his feet. He remembered hearing the doctor tell Joey that he thought no one had followed him. He glanced around frantically, looking for his friend. He thought about calling out to him, but Charlie might still be around and if he heard him, might finish him off.

He looked all over the place, searching desperately for him, then he heard a slight cough coming from the bushes. He hurried over to where he had heard it at. "Joe?" He asked, then knelt down.

Joey was all dusty and bloody laying there, coughing.

Chandler carefully pulled him out of the bushes. "Joe?" He asked softly.

Joey had his eyes barely open, but he wasn't looking at him. "Joe?" He asked again, tapping his cheek lightly, trying to get his attention. "Joey?" He tried again, then helped him to sit up. "Joe, talk to me!" He tried again. He pulled him to his feet. "Come on, can you walk?" He asked softly.

Joey gave a slight nod as they started back towards the apartment. "I.. I.." he said, his voice was barely audible.

"Shh," Chandler said, then helped him up the stairs, until they made it to apartment 20.

Monica and Callie both jumped up when the door opened. "Chandler..?" Monica asked, easing closer to them. "What's going on?"

Chandler gave her the 'In a moment,' look, then helped him to the couch.

Joey laid down, slowly closing his eyes when Callie walked over with a sheet and covered him up. She slid her finger down his cheek to let him know that she was still there, then glanced at Chandler questioningly. She slowly stood up and walked towards the kitchen, and sat down at the table. "Well?" She asked. "What's going on?"

Chandler took a deep breath. "I don't really have many details, and I don't think we will until Joey decides to tell us, but from what I understood, it seems that he helped some guy break Charlie out of prison. So when that guy realized that they had been followed after all I think he was pissed. I don't know what happened after that, because things kind of went black and I woke up outside. They were both gone, and I found Joey laying in a bush."

* * *

Ross grabbed his crutches from beside the bed, then used them to help himself get in the kitchen. He quickly took a pain killer, then leaned against the counter to rest. He had decided to let Rachel sleep in. He headed slowly to the couch, but didn't get to sit down before he heard a window shattering from the bedroom. He threw his crutches down when he heard Rachel scream and hurried into the room but stopped dead in the doorway.

Charlie was standing there with an arm around Rachel's throat and his other hand covering her mouth. He smiled when he saw Ross. "Why hello there friend." He smirked, then before long a man wearing a doctor's uniform stepped threw the window into the room.

Ross kept his gaze on Charlie, watching his every move. "Let her go!"

The doctor sneered. "Like that's going to work."

Ross pointed at him. "Look, I don't know you, so just shut up." He glanced back at Charlie. "Look, she's pregnant.." he tried again.

Charlie smiled. "Oh, really? Well, congratulations." He said with a fake smile. He moved his hand down to her stomach. "I could do so many things to this beautiful woman," he said seductively, then stroked her cheek. "Then there would be nothing you can do about it!" He let his hand slide lower down her body.

She was shaking uncontrollably, not sure of what to do now.

Ross clenched his fist, glaring at him.

Charlie was just glaring back, smiling evilly. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Rachel was pregnant, so this could work well for him. "If you don't leave me alone, Geller, I'm going to kill your unborn baby!" He growled out, then pulled Rachel towards the shattered window pane.

Ross started towards him, then stopped, as the creepy man he didn't know walked towards him. "Who are you anyways?"

"My name isn't important," he pulled out a needle from his pocket. "But what I'm about to do is." He pushed him against the wall.

* * *

Phoebe yawned sleepily as she drug herself out of bed, then she walked into the living room. She was feeling sluggish for some reason, but didn't know why. She plopped down on the couch, then propped her feet up.

She heard the door open, then glanced up. "Hi Mike!" She said cheerfully. "How was your gig?"

Mike shrug, then sat down beside her. "Eh, it was alright." He answered, then leaned over to kiss her. "I love you, Pheebs." He whispered.

Phoebe smiled back. "I love you too!"

* * *

Callie was sitting on the coffee table beside the couch, and just watching Joey sleep. She sighed softly, wishing that there was a way that she could help him. She glanced over at Chandler and Monica whom was sitting at the table quietly talking with each other.

She glanced back down at Joey, who was twitching in his sleep and mumbling something, so she guessed that he wasn't having a good dream. She slowly stood up, then walked into the kitchen and sat down with them at the table.

"How's Joe doing?" Chandler asked when she joined them.

Callie shrug. "I don't really know. He's sleeping, but he's starting to really twitch." She answered, sighing softly.

Monica sighed. "He will be alright, I'm sure of it."

Callie nodded. "Yah, your right."

* * *

The man had pinned him against the wall, then got the cap off the needle. He smiled, then stuck the needle into his arm. "Now, your not a threat to us." He chuckled, letting go.

Ross slid down the wall until he was sitting in the floor.

Charlie pulled Rachel towards the window. "Ross!" She screamed out. "Help me!"

Ross blinked when he heard her scream. "R.. Rach?" He slowly stood up, his whole body starting to feel shaky. "Rachel!" He blinked when he kept seeing double. Then jumped on what he thought was Charlie, but ended up running into the wall, which knocked him backwards.

Rachel screamed again.

"You know," Charlie decided. "I don't really want you, but I do have an idea!" He pushed her into the other guy, who grabbed her arms to hold her. Charlie smirked, then made a fist and punched her continuously in the stomach.

She collapsed into the floor, clutching her stomach.

Charlie signaled to his friend, then walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Callie had wet a wash cloth, then put it against his forehead. She reached over and kissed his cheek softly. Monica and Chandler had decided to join them, and they were seated around the couch.

Joey opened his eyes a slit, then groaned lightly. "Wh.. what happened..?" He asked still sounding tired and exhausted.

She smiled. "Hey, your awake. Well from what I have been told, you helped Charlie escape prison."

He groaned again. "That's because the doctor, whoever he was, said that if I didn't help him, he would kill you guys. And I couldn't let him do that."

Chandler watched him for a moment. "Why didn't you tell us he was blackmailing you?" He asked curiously. Then he rubbed his forehead in understanding. "Of course.. he knew that if you thought that he wouldn't hurt us, then he could get you to help him. Then once Charlie was free, he would come after us anyways to make you feel guilty for trusting him.." He was mostly talking to himself at this point. He took a deep breath, lost in thought.

"Chandler?" Monica asked when he hadn't spoken for a while. "What are you thinking now?" She asked softly.

He glanced at her, then at Callie and Joey. "He's going to keep torturing us until we are dead unless we put a stop to it."

* * *

 **Alright, so I think I have fallen in love with this story. So whose story line are you enjoying so far? I need to make something happen with Phoebe and Mike, because they are kind of boring right now, am I right? As you can tell, I am trying not to torture my favorites, and spread it between all of them. Charlie is going to change, I don't know how or when yet, but he's going to change. Because I can picture a sweet brother moment between him and Chandler, but good things come to those who wait, right? Plus I can't just say, "And then Charlie changed his attitude and became good.. blah blah blah"**

 **Anyways.. follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three! See y'all laterz! Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was so bored, so decided to work on a new chappie! 3 Welp, please enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie had left the apartment and decided to go and find some place to hide. At least until things in Manhattan had calmed down. He walked slowly down the street, his friend following after him. "Dr. Kale?" He called back to his friend.

Kale quickly caught up to him. "I thought I didn't want you to call me by name. Wasn't that part of the deal with me getting you out of prison?"

Charlie shrug, uninterested as they walked on. "Anyways, I know of some people who may be able to help us stay out of prison," he said. "Well, come on. Let's go and meet up with them!"

* * *

Ross drug himself over to where Rachel was lying, still clutching her stomach and crying. He reached out to touch her to make sure that was really her. "Rach? You okay?" He asked softly. "Come on, honey, talk to me."

Rachel could only whimper in response. She was in pain, and not just from where Charlie punched her. "Ross! I.. I think something's wrong.." She said hysterical.

He took a deep breath. "Just breath. Everything is going to be okay," he whispered to her. He slowly staggered to his feet, but the room looked like that it was spinning. He walked slowly towards the phone, until his vision went completely dark. He bumped into the coffee table. "Ouch!" He mumbled, then waved his arms around trying to find the phone.

He ran smack dab into the nightstand and caused them both to fall down. "Ouch!" He slowly got back up, then went back to searching for the phone. He ran into a chair, and smacked his head against something sharp.

Rachel cried out again. "Ouch!" She heard something in the living room. "Ross, you alright?!" She called, but sighed when she didn't get an answer. "Ross?!" She tried again. She clutched her stomach tighter. "Your going to be fine, baby," she whispered softly, wincing with the pain. "Ow!" It was too soon for the baby to come, but that's what this pain felt like! She forced herself to move and started towards the living room. Ross should have reached the phone by now!

She held one arm over her stomach then staggered out of the bedroom, almost collapsing with pain as she did so. The first thing she noticed was things turned over and broken, and guessed that Ross kept running into things. She supported herself by holding to the wall as she walked around. "Ross?!" She called out. She finally spotted him laying in the floor, but the thing that worried her the most was how still he was. She couldn't hurry to him very fast, but she walked as quickly as the pain would let her. Then she knelt beside him. "Ross?" She asked, shaking him slightly. She touched her hand to his forehead where their was a deep gash that was still bleeding. "Ross, wake up!" She glanced around for the phone, then quickly spotted it. She crawled over and picked it up, then dialed numbers on it.

"Hello? Is this the first responder people? I am about 3 months pregnant, but I was just punched in the stomach several times in a short time span, and now I have been having these pains.." She paused a moment before adding. "And my boyfriend is unconscious, but I can't tell if he's breathing or not!" She knew that she was panicking but she couldn't help it. "And it looks like he hit his head.. please hurry.." she dropped the phone before hanging up, then collapsed from the pain.

* * *

Monica glanced at him in confusion, but didn't say anything about it. She nodded. "Okay, then.. how do you suppose we do that?" She asked softly.

Chandler shrug. "I don't know yet, but we need to hurry before someone gets seriously hurt!"

She nodded in agreement. "Your right. Hey, we need a bait! Hm.. Charlie's in love with me!" She remembered. "I could be the bait."

He shook his head. "Absolutely not! I do not want to put you in harm's way." He thought a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Charlie is after me.. so I can turn myself over to him.."

She shook her head. "Then that would put you in danger! There has to be a way we can do this without anyone being in danger."

* * *

The paramedic kicked the door open, then they walked into the apartment, followed by a couple of cops. They spotted Ross first, then knelt down beside him, searching his neck for a pulse. The paramedic shook his head, then started doing CPR on him.

Rachel was laying a little way away as the other paramedic hurried over to her. She was still breathing, but barely. He didn't know if he could save her and the baby both, so he decided to just try and save her.

The cops started searching the apartment when he spotted the broken window and saw the shattered glass on the floor. Somebody had definitely broke in, and he wondered briefly if it was Charlie. The cops returned to the main part of the apartment.

Rachel was stable enough to be put on a stretcher and wheeled out, while the other paramedic was still working on Ross.

The cops sighed, then put police tape around the living room, before walking out again. One of them remembered that Charlie had a brother: Chandler Bing. So maybe he had heard from him. And according to their records, he lived across the street in Apartment 20. He decided to go and question him.

* * *

Callie glanced around. Phoebe and Mike had decided to join them, so all that was missing was Ross and Rachel. She glanced over at Chandler and Monica who was talking quietly at the kitchen table.

Joey had drifted back to sleep.

She reached over and kissed his cheek softly, then went to join the others. "Any idea yet?" She asked, but sighed when they shook their heads.

Callie heard someone at the front door of the apartment complex buzz their room and Monica walked over to find out who it was. Everyone was kind of on edge right now, waiting.

A moment later, someone knocked on the door. Monica looked in the peephole, then opened the door. "Hello officers. Can we help you with something?"

The taller one shrug. "We'll see. We need to talk to a Chandler Bing?"

Chandler slowly stood up, then walked over to them. "I'm him. What's up?"

The officer sighed. "I'm afraid we have reason to believe that Charlie hurt someone who lives across the street from here."

Monica felt her hands start to shake. "Wh.. who got hurt?"

The officer glanced at her. "Um.. a Mr. Ross Geller and Ms. Rachel Green, do you know them?"

Monica nodded, covering her mouth. She collapsed onto Chandler, clinging on to his arm. "How bad is it looking?"

The officer wasn't sure about how much to reveal to her. "Are you related to them?"

She nodded. "Ross is my brother, and I am not technically related to Rachel, but I was really hoping that she would be my sister in law some day."

The officer nodded. "Well, he's critical from what I have heard. And I think she might be stable, but they are having to remove the baby so she will have a chance to live."

Monica covered her mouth, and almost collapsed. Chandler wrapped an arm around her, then led her over to the chair beside the couch and let her sink down in it. Then he returned to where the officers were waiting. "Talk now."

The officers glanced at each other, then back at him. "We were wondering if you have seen or heard from him since he broke out of jail?"

Chandler glanced over towards the couch where Joey was lying, then back at them. "Well, yah. He had hurt me and my friend Joe outside the other day," he decided not to mention Joey's part in this, so he wouldn't get in trouble. "But that was the last time I saw him.."

The officers nodded. "Thank you for your time." They said, then walked out of the apartment.

Chandler went to pacing, then glanced over at Monica who was staring at nothing, while Phoebe was trying to comfort her. He grabbed his jacket, then slipped out of the apartment, hoping that he had slipped out unnoticed. He intended on helping the cops catch Charlie, even if it killed him, and it just might.

* * *

 **I just had to write another chappie because I was so bored! But its midnight now, time to head off to dreamland. :D Night friends!**

 **Oh, follow, favorite, review, or all three! Thank you! Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back with yet another chapter! I have been reading some really dark friends theories on google and I thought, 'Hm.. these would be good for future stories and stuff..' so yea, I'm thinking of converting some of them into an actual fanfiction. Thoughts on that?**

 **Okay, so in the meantime, I am going to work on this story, while thinking of ideas for my other stories. Welp, enjoy!**

* * *

The waiting room at the hospital was becoming another frequent place to hang out. Monica leaned back in the uncomfortable chair. Phoebe was sitting on one side of her, while Callie was on the other. Mike was sitting on Phoebe's other side, while for some reason, Joey was laying in the floor. Everyone was here except for Chandler of course, but Monica was too concerned to really notice his absence.

It wasn't long before the doctor had come out to talk to them, holding a clip board in his hand.

Monica quickly stood up and walked towards him. "How are they?" She asked softly as Callie joined her.

The doctor sighed. "We couldn't save the baby," he told them softly. "And as of right now, Ms. Green is stable," he told them, glancing at the clip board. "But she is going to be sore for a few days. She doesn't know about the baby yet, so you can tell her when she wakes up."

Monica nodded absentmindedly. "What about my brother?" She asked softly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

The doctor was silent for a moment afterwards. "I need to ask you something before I tell you about him. Has Mr. Geller been doing any type of drugs that you inject or anything?"

Monica shook her head. "No, he doesn't."

He thought a moment. "Well, we found some kind of drug in his system earlier. Looks like he had injected more than was normal." The doctor paused to think a moment.

She stared at him. "What does that mean?"

"It means that if somebody hadn't called for an ambulance, then you would be planning his funeral now. And it didn't make things better when he hit his head on something. But as of right now, he's alright. You can see them when your ready." He walked off.

Monica watched him leave. "Alright. I'm going to go and visit Ross," she said to the others.

Callie nodded. "And I will visit Rachel." Phoebe and Mike had decided to go with Callie, while Joey went with Monica.

* * *

Charlie was hurriedly putting his bag of weapons in the car that they had just stolen. He glanced over at his companion who had been looking around for anyone that might try and stop them. "Come on, Kale! Let's get out of here!" He called.

Kale nodded, then hurried towards the car. "Okay, I am ready to get out of here before the police show up. I can't lose my medical license!" He said, then climbed into the car and waited.

Charlie took one last look around, then started to the car.

"Charlie, stop!" A voice called behind them. "Did you really think you was going to get away with this? You and your partner in crime have tortured my friends enough!"

Charlie smiled, then turned around. "Hello, Chandler. I was wondering if you was going to join us." He smirked.

Kale got out of the car, then walked over and stood beside Charlie, his arms crossed.

Chandler glared at him. "And you! I really hope you get caught and then they arrest you so you'll lose your doctor status! You blackmailed my best friend!" He clenched his fist. "And you two hurt my friends!"

Charlie exchanged a glance with Kale, then took a step towards him until they were standing face to face. "Is that so?" He sneered, then pushed him backwards. "Mess with me and I will kill your friends."

* * *

The only noise in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor. Monica took a seat beside the hospital bed. She slid her hand into his, then lightly squeezed it. "Ross? Can you hear me?" She asked softly.

Joey decided to stay near the door and watch.

She glanced over at him. "You can come closer you know," she said, then glanced back at her brother. "Ross, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She whispered, twining her fingers with his. She sighed when she got no response.

* * *

Callie was sitting in the little chair beside the bed, watching her friend. Phoebe and Mike stood on the other side of the bed. She sighed softly. "Come on, Rach. Wake up." She took a deep breath. "We have to tell you about your baby.. and I'm afraid it's not good news.."

Phoebe leaned her head on Mike's shoulder while she watched.

Callie sighed again. "I will be here when you wake up," she promised softly.

* * *

Monica glanced around the room, for the first time realizing they were missing someone. "Hey, where did Chandler go?" She asked.

Joey shrug. "He didn't come with us here for some reason, I thought you knew that? He must have.." He paused to think.

"Gone after Charlie.." Monica finished. She rubbed her forehead. "This is not good. We all know what Charlie is capable of, but I can't leave Ross to go and help him." She sighed softly.

Joey thought a moment. "Alright, you stay here with Ross, and I'll go find and help Chandler." Without waiting for her to respond, he walked out of the room.

* * *

Charlie grabbed his shirt collar, then slung him to the ground. "You should not have come here.. and especially not alone." He nodded over at his companion.

Kale pulled him to his feet, then pulled out a needle. He pulled the cap off with his teeth. "So any last words before I inject you with this?" He asked, chuckling.

Chandler was silent for a moment, then elbowed him in the face. He backed away from the doctor, then glared over at Charlie. "Oh, Charlie. One more thing," he said, glancing behind his brother. "I'm not alone."

Charlie glanced at him like he was crazy, then turned around in time to get punched in the face.

Kale had been rubbing his face where he had gotten elbowed. "Get up, Charlie!" He called.

Joey walked over to stand beside Chandler, shaking his fist where he had punched Charlie. "Ouch! Your brother has a hard face!"

Charlie growled, then pushed himself up. "You two think your so great!" He clenched his fist, then nodded at Kale.

Kale had dropped the needle he was holding, but then picked it back up. "I only have enough dosage for one," he whispered to Charlie.

Charlie thought a moment. "Alright, not a problem. We give one what's in the needle, then we can do something else to the other," he whispered back.

Kale nodded in agreement. "Got it!"

* * *

Rachel's eyes slowly flickered open, then she glanced around the room. At first, everything was blurry, but then it was clear enough for her to see. Callie was sitting beside her on one side, while Phoebe and Mike was on the other. Everyone looked like they were sleeping. "Callie..?" She whispered softly, squeezing her cousin's hand.

Callie jumped, quickly opening her eyes. "Rach?! You're awake!" She said excitedly, which caused Phoebe and Mike to wake up. "Sweetie, I'm afraid I have bad news.."

Rachel's eyes were wide as she glanced around. "Where's Ross?" She asked, trying to sit up. "Is he okay?!"

Callie put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. "Rach, its okay. Ross is fine. He's resting, but he's fine."

Rachel slunk back down in her pillow, exhaused and relieved at the same time.

Callie glanced over at Phoebe and Mike, then back at her. "I'm afraid that.." she paused, trying to think of how to say this. "That the doctors were able to save you, but they.. they couldn't save your baby.."

* * *

 **Alrighty, that's all for this chapter. Oh, and another thing.. I am sorry for not updating sooner.. but I had sort of ran out of ideas for this story until now. So I hope y'all enjoyed it. And please, please, please, follow, favorite, review, or all three. Stories feed from reviews, keep that in mind. :)**

 **Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey alllll! I'm back, baby! And I have brought with me a brand new chappie! Please enjoy, friends!**

* * *

Rachel laid in the hospital bed, with tears in her eyes. Her baby was gone? She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She wanted to go visit Ross and tell him the bad news, but she was still confined to this bed.

Callie had gone a moment ago to see how Ross was doing, but she wasn't back yet. And Phoebe and Mike had decided to go down to the cafeteria for some long awaited food.

She rubbed her eyes, then quickly brushed the tears off her cheeks. She glanced towards the door when it swung open.

Callie had come back in, and went back to her place beside the bed. "Don't worry Rach. Looks like Ross will be fine too." She reached over and brushed the stray tears from her cheeks. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I mean, I know you just lost your baby in all, but how are you?"

Rachel shrug, but didn't say anything. She just kept her gaze on the white ceiling.

* * *

Monica was still sitting beside Ross's bed, her hand in his. "I just know that your going to wake up soon, I can feel it." She said softly. "I heard that Rachel was awake, and that's good. But she didn't bang her head against something, so I guess that's why she woke up already." She sighed, then touched the bandage around his head. "Now you have to wake up too."

The door silently opened, and Phoebe walked in. "I wanted to come and check on him. Mike went back to Rachel's room." She went to the opposite side of the bed, then sat down. "How is he doing?" She asked, taking his other hand in hers.

Monica shrug. "I don't know, I don't even think the doctor knows." She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

* * *

Kale smirked, holding the needle in his hand as tightly as he could. "You know, this is partly your fault that two of your friends are in the hospital," he chuckled, glancing at Joey. "After all, you helped me get Charlie out of prison."

Joey just stared at him, not sure of what to say.

Kale pushed him against the car. "If you hadn't of helped, Charlie would not even be here, he would still be locked away. And your friends would still be okay," he laughed.

Joey shook his head. "Stop twisting things! You told me if I didn't help that you would go after my friends, and that's exactly what you did anyways!"

Kale held him against the car. "I'm not twisting things! So whatever happens to your friends, your partly at fault." He smiled.

Joey stopped struggling at that. "Your right.." he murmured.

"Joe, don't listen to him!" Chandler called, then kicked Charlie off him.

Charlie growled, then shot to his feet. He pulled him up from the ground, then slammed him into the side of a building.

Chandler just chuckled, which caused Charlie to glance at him like he was crazy. "Something funny?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Chandler shook his head. "Nothing funny," he clenched his fist, then punched Charlie in the face. "That was just a technique to distract you." He kicked him.

Charlie fell on the ground, rubbing his face. "You little-"

Kale glanced towards Charlie. "Get up!" He called. "I hear sirens!" He pulled Joey closer to him so he couldn't escape.

Charlie shot to his feet. "We need to get out of here!" He glanced around frantically. "Okay, then..." He thought a moment, then pushed Chandler into the building again. "Here's what's going to happen. We are going to leave, and if you or those cops follow us we won't hesitate to kill your friend, got it?"

Chandler opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He glanced over at Joey, then raised his arms in surrender. "Fine you win!" He said, turning his gaze back to Charlie. "But just so you know, one day, I will find you! And if you do anything to hurt him, then I won't hesitate to kill you."

Charlie glanced over at Kale, who was already starting to back away, then glanced back at Chandler. "Fine then, I doubt you will be able to find me though. Because once we leave here, then we're going to disappear." He smiled, then shoved him to the ground. "Come on Kale. Let's get out of here!"

Kale backed away, dragging Joey with him. He pulled open the trunk.

Joey exchanged a nervous glance with Chandler, but before Kale could stuff him in the trunk, he started struggling. He tried to flip him over his shoulder, then maybe he could get away, but Kale hung on where he was. Kale took a deep breath, then poked the needle into his arm. "Settle down now." He said softly, when Joey stopped struggling.

Charlie was just glaring at Chandler, waiting for him to make a move. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at him. "You know what, on second thought.. I don't really trust you not to follow us."

Chandler hadn't even moved from the ground as he watched Kale push Joey into the trunk, then he glared back at Charlie. He staggered to his feet, then took a few steps towards him until they were standing face to face. "Want to shoot me? Then shoot me! I'm the one you hate, so leave my friends out of this!"

Charlie had the gun pointed to his chest. "I will, don't think I won't. But if I were to just leave your friends alone, chances are they would have just gone to the police anyways. So this way is more fun." He smirked, then hit him in the head with the gun as hard as he could.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! This has been the end of Chapter 7, and I'm sorry about Chandler and Joey finding the most trouble, but I just love them so much! I will try to have bad things happen to the others too. No promises though. Follow, favorite, review, or all three preferably. :) Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am bored, so I am writing. :) I hope that's alright, but if not, I'm going to write anyways. :D Enjoy Chappie 8!**

* * *

Chandler groaned when he opened his eyes, and his hands automatically went to his head. He wondered briefly if he could even walk at that moment, so he decided not to try it just yet. Then he remembered something that made him almost bolt up. Charlie's doctor friend had just injected Joey with something.. then pushed him into the trunk of the car, while Charlie hit him in the head with the gun. And they told him or the cops not to follow them. He rolled over to his side, then slowly pushed himself up. He heard footsteps approaching, then when he glanced up, the cops were starting to surround him. He raised his arms up in surrender.

One of the officers walked towards him. "Where's your brother at?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Chandler rubbed his head. "I don't know! He whacked me with his gun! And he's got a hostage! Where the heck were you?!" He asked, suddenly feeling irritated at them. "Did you not hear the commotion here or did you need to stop for a donut and coffee first? Look, they have my best friend, and threatened to kill him if they were followed." He tiredly leaned up against the building.

The officers started chatting with each other, then the one from before spoke up. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Chandler glared at him. "No! I am not going to no hospital until we find Joey!" He backed away, shaking his head. "You guys need to actually do your job and find him before anything bad happens!"

* * *

Monica had fallen asleep in her chair, her hand still in Ross's, while Phoebe was sitting on the other side, trying not to doze off. In the days that followed, the doctors had finally allowed Rachel to leave her room and visit Ross, who still had not woke up yet. Monica had began to worry about Chandler since she hadn't seen him in a while, and Callie would try to take her mind off where Joey was by busying herself with reading or something. They was all in Ross's room right now, minus Joey and Chandler of course.

Callie had decided to put down the newspaper that she was reading, and walked over to glance out the window. She had tried to call Joey several times, but it had always went to voicemail. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

Phoebe walked over to stand beside her. "I'm sure he's alright," she said softly to Callie, also glancing out the window. "I'm sure they both are."

Monica opened her eyes a slit, and glanced around. Nothing had changed. Chandler still wasn't here, and Ross hadn't woke up yet. She rubbed her face tiredly.

Rachel was on his other side, holding his hand as tightly as she could. She glanced up when the door opened, which also got the others attention too.

Chandler staggered in, holding his head.

Monica quickly stood up. "Chandler? That really you? Or am I dreaming?" She asked, bombarding him with questions. When he didn't answer, she walked slowly towards him, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "It is you!" She squeaked excitedly. When she pulled away, she smacked his shoulder with her fist. "Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you!"

Callie had walked over to join them. "Where's Joey? Is he with you?" She asked hopeful, glancing around. She sighed in disappointment when she didn't see him. "Chandler? Where's Joey at?" She tried again, taking a step back. "He had gone to find you and help you if you needed it! So where is he?!" She had raised her voice slightly.

Monica glanced at her. "Don't, not yet anyways." She glanced back at Chandler. "Come on, talk to us." She grabbed his hand, then led him over to the chair that she had recently been in. "What happened out there?"

Chandler was staring ahead at nothing. He didn't want to do this, but he also didn't want Callie to keep yelling at him. Why had he come back here? He wanted to find Joey and bring him back safely. The doctor had injected him with something, and it scared him that he didn't know what it was and if his friend was okay or not. He swallowed nervously, feeling a bit nauseous.

"Chandler?" Monica asked softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You can tell us anything." She didn't like the way he was acting, because that normally meant that something bad had happened.

Chandler forced himself to glance at her, then over at Callie, who still had her arms crossed. He took a deep breath. "Alright, alright.. Charlie took him..." he murmured softly.

"What?!" Callie glared at him. "You let your brother take your best friend?!"

Chandler returned the glare. "I didn't let him, okay? Why would I do that? Huh? Answer me that! I have been beating myself up because I let them escape and I don't even freaking know where they went because Charlie hit me in the freaking head with his gun!"

Monica sighed. "Alright guys. That's enough." She glanced back over at Ross. "I'm sure the cops will do whatever they can to find him."

Chandler shook his head. "Yah, maybe after Charlie's already killed Joey!" He slowly stood up. "I'm going to find him." He glanced at Callie, then at Monica, and back again. Rachel, Phoebe, and Mike had been watching them. He sighed, then walked out of the room.

Monica watched him leave, as tears slid down her face. She wanted to run after him, but couldn't move from her spot.

* * *

Joey slowly opened his eyes, and glanced around. Everything was blurry, but from what he could tell, he was in a room. He took a deep, painful breath. He tried to move his arms, but they were tied behind his back.

A moment later, Charlie walked in. "Hey, your finally awake! I thought Kale gave you the wrong injection since you were out a while." He knelt down in the floor beside him. "We keep crossing paths, don't we? I'm sorry about that."

Joey glared at him. "You're not sorry," he said, his voice barely audible.

Charlie frowned, then stood up. "You're right, I'm not. I just love torturing everyone," he smirked, then kicked him in the stomach.

Kale walked into the room. "Uhm, Charlie..? I think we are about to have company."

Charlie snapped his head up to glance at him. "What are you talking about? I told Chandler what would happen if he or the cops followed us." He shrug, then he followed Kale out of the room.

Joey winced, then groaned when he heard rapid footsteps coming back towards the room, and Charlie barged back in. "Those stupid cops followed us!" He roughly jerked him up, then pushed him into the wall. He pulled out his gun, then put the barrel to his head. "I'm going to kill you now just because they made the mistake of following us!" He tossed the gun on the bed. "I won't need that, I can do this with my bare hands!" He wrapped his hands around his throat, smiling in satisfaction when he started coughing.

Kale walked into the room. "Charlie, we have to go! They are right outside, surrounding us!"

Charlie waved his hand. "You can go! I'm going to finish this!"

Kale watched, his eyes wide. "Charlie! Are you trying to kill him?" He asked.

Charlie glared at him, then let go of Joey long enough to grab his gun. "Yes I am!" He pointed the gun at Kale, then pulled the trigger and watched as Kale collapsed to the floor. He got to his feet, then pulled Joey up. "Come on, you're helping me get out of here."

* * *

 **Welp, time for me to go to bed.. so I will leave you here in suspense.. wahahahaha! Anyways, follow, favorite, review, or all three! So.. toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I love the reviews this story is getting.**

* * *

Chandler watched the cops surround the building. He started to walk over there and punch one of them in the face. They just put his friend's life in danger.

He just watched from his hiding spot, then jumped when he heard a gun shot. Maybe Joey had somehow got the gun and shot Charlie and his doctor friend. He decided to just cling to that hope when the door opened.

Charlie stepped outside, pulling Joey with him. "Don't shoot!" He called to the officers, then put the barrel of the gun to Joey's head.

Chandler narrowed his eyes as he watched. The cops were pointing their guns at Charlie. If they tried to shoot him, they might miss.

The cops decided to just converse together, and try to figure out how to stop the convict from hurting the hostage.

* * *

Rachel slid her hand down Ross's arm. "You just have to wake up. Let me see those beautiful brown eyes again." She said softly, then reached up and kissed his forehead.

Monica squeezed his hand gently. "I hope you can hear what we are saying."

Callie glanced out the window, feeling irritated with a mix of fear.

Phoebe was standing beside her, along with Mike.

* * *

Chandler waited until Charlie had walked a little piece from the building, then he crept out of his hiding place. The cops wasn't going to do anything, so he would. He eased himself towards the building slowly and stealthily. He hoped the cops would not give away his position.

The easy part was over now, since he got between the building and Charlie. He didn't have much time to think of what to do next. He crept over, then jumped on Charlie's back.

Charlie was shocked and let Joey go, then started fighting whoever was on his back. He kept trying to flip him over his shoulder, but he was hanging on to tight. "Get off me!" He hissed, getting madder and madder.

Once Charlie had let him go, Joey had just dropped to his knees, since his legs couldn't support his weight. He felt two sets of hands help him up, then led him towards where the other cops were.

Charlie was finally able to throw Chandler off him, then realized that he didn't have any hostages left to get him out of here. He watched the cops advance on him.

Chandler pushed himself up, then hurried over to where Joey was. "You alright, man?" He asked. "Did Charlie or his doctor friend hurt you?" Without waiting for an answer, he wrapped his arms around him, then pulled him in for a hug.

Joey hugged him back. "I'm alright, I promise. I'm sorry that I helped him escape."

* * *

Monica gently squeezed his hand. "Ross, can you hear me?" She asked, hopeful. She slunk down when she got no response from him. She laid her head on edge of the bed. "Please come back to us," she whispered softly.

Rachel gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, still holding his other hand. She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. She didn't have the time to grieve her dead baby, not yet anyways. "Ross, wake up! You have to! I've got bad news that I have to tell you!" She sighed softly. She felt a gentle squeeze, which startled her. She got closer to the bed. "Ross?" She asked softly. "Can you hear me?"

Monica raised her head up.

Ross slowly opened his eyes a slit, then glanced slowly around the room. He looked a bit confused.

Rachel smiled. "Hey there. Your awake!" She said excitedly. She decided to tell him about their baby later since he had just woke up. "So how are you feeling?" She asked.

Monica moved closer to him. "Ross?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

* * *

 **Welp, there y'all go! This story will have a few more chapters left in it. Sorry its shorter than a normal chapter for me. And I am a very mean person, so do you guys really think that I'm going to let Ross be okay just like that? Think about it: he hit his head. I'm not sure about the others right now, but I will think of something for them. Hopefully, anyways. Well, I must go plan the next chapter! Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back, baby! (I just can't pull that off, can I?) Well, anyways, I bring to you the next chappie. Please, oh please, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Joey had to sit on the ground. He wrapped his arms around his stomach where Charlie had kicked him earlier. Then one of the cops walked towards him. "So did they hurt you in there? Should we take you to the hospital?" The cop asked.

Joey just shook his head, but he remained silent.

Chandler walked back over to him. He had gone to find some water in the building. "Here you go," he said, handing him the plastic cup. "Drink this." He glared at the cop. "You people almost got him killed! Charlie threatened to kill him if he was followed!"

Joey listened to them, then shakenly took a drink of the water.

The cop sighed in irritation. "You could have gotten yourself killed too! You need to learn to let the cops do their jobs!" He went back towards the others.

Chandler shook his head. "Come on, Joe. Can you walk?" He asked, then offered him a hand.

Joey hesitated for a moment, before taking it. "Thanks," he murmured after Chandler had helped him up. He decided to try and walk on his own, taking a shaky step forward. He almost fell.

Chandler wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, and I'll help. Let's get to the hospital."

* * *

Monica lightly shook him. "Ross? Are you okay?" She asked softly. "Should I get the doctor?" She glanced over at Rachel, then back at him.

Ross was glancing at them in confusion, as Callie, Phoebe, and Mike walked over to join them.

Rachel slid her hand down the side of his face. "Honey?" She asked softly. "I'm afraid I have bad news." She wasn't going to tell him yet, but he needed to know. Her lip quivered as she thought about their unborn baby. "I'm afraid that.. that our baby didn't make it.."

Ross glanced at her, his eyes wide. "Wh.. what?" He asked softly. He glanced at her in confusion. "We.. we have.. I mean.. we had a.. a baby?"

Rachel exchanged a glance with Monica. "Yah, we had a baby.." she confirmed. "Do you not remember that?" She twined her fingers with his.

Ross started to say something else, when the door opened. Chandler led Joey into the room.

Callie hurried over and tackled Joey in a hug, almost knocking him down. "I was so worried about you!" She said. "Are you alright? Should I get a doctor?" She stepped back to look him over. "Tell me the truth, are you okay?"

Chandler walked over to Monica, then gave her a hug. "Told you I would find him," he smiled.

Joey held up his hand for her to be quiet. "I'm fine, honest."

Callie took a deep breath. "No your not. Look at yourself. Your holding your stomach, and you can barely stand on your own. So come on, lets get you checked out by a doctor." She grabbed his hand, then pulled him out of the room.

Rachel watched them leave, then glanced back at Ross. "Do you not remember me getting pregnant and how excited we were to have a baby?" She asked softly.

Ross glanced at her, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time remembering that.."

Rachel took a deep breath. She was afraid to ask, but she figured that she needed to know the answer. "So, uhm, Ross.. do you happen to remember my name?" She asked softly, trying not to panic. His silence was the only answer she needed. She sighed, then touched the bandage around his head, feeling the tears slowly start to slide down her face.

* * *

Callie stood beside the hospital bed, while the doctor did a quick X-ray. She had stood a little away to give the doctor enough room to work. She watched from the window as the doctor approached her.

The doctor sighed softly. "Looks like he's got a few bruised ribs, so I'm going to prescribe something that may help him with the pain."

She nodded absentmindedly at him, her eyes drifting over to the bed where Joey was laying, just staring up at the ceiling. She glanced back towards the doctor and sighed. "So he will be alright?"

The doctor nodded. "He should be. But he needs to take it easy for the next few days."

* * *

Charlie was pushed back into his cell, and he watched as the door was shut and locked behind him. The cop murmured something, then walked off. Charlie walked up to the bars, then wrapped his fingers around them.

He listened to the other inmates talking, then walked over to sit on the hard bed to plot. He would escape again, and then they would be sorry! Everybody would be sorry for ever locking him up! He clenched his fist. He only took out Kale so he wouldn't stop him from killing Joey, but he was stopped by Chandler of all people! He shook his head in irritation. He would get out of here, and that was a promise!

* * *

 **Welp, that's all folks! Anyways, this answered the question that Mondler had asked me in the comments, about why he killed Kale. But, I believe I have yet to confirm if Kale is really dead yet or not. He was shot, sure, but I didn't say where he was shot at. So there's something to ponder on while you wait for a new chapter. :) Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Psst.. yo, its me again! I had decided on writing a new chappie. So, enjoying this story so far? Or should I not quit my day job? Anyways, lets get to the next chapter, shall we? Yes, no, maybe, I don't care? Enough jabbering now..**

* * *

It had been a month later. Things were almost back to normal, except Ross still couldn't hardly remember anything, except what his friends had told him. Rachel still missed her baby and wished that she had gotten the chance to hold him or her. There had been a slight tension between Chandler and Callie since she got mad at him in the hospital before he was able to rescue Joey. Phoebe and Mike kept arguing about marriage. And nothing had changed with the others.

They were all in Monica and Chandler's apartment, hanging out with each other. Monica was sitting beside Ross. "So how are you today?" She asked softly.

Callie wasn't hardly listening to them, she just glanced out the window. She briefly wondered if she should apologize to Chandler for her attitude. She sighed softly, knowing the answer to that. She stood up, then walked over towards the kitchen table where he was sitting, and sat down beside him. "Hey there."

Chandler glanced at her, and smiled slightly. "Hi, Callie."

She took a deep breath, then reached over and rested her hand on his. "I'm sorry about getting mad at you when I thought that you had left Joey.. or I thought something like that anyways," she laughed. "I can't really remember now why I ever got mad in the first place."

He chuckled. "Its alright, Callie. I understand. Believe me, I was mad at myself too. So how is he anyways? Is he doing better?"

She thought a moment. "He's in a lot of pain, but I think its slowly starting to get better. But if you asked him, he would just say that he's fine."

He smiled. "That sounds like him alright." He glanced over at Monica who was still talking to Ross.

Joey eased himself off the chair, then walked into the kitchen where Chandler and Callie was talking. He still had an arm wrapped around his stomach. "Hey guys." He said, sounding as cheerful as he always was.

Callie smiled at him. "Need another pain pill?" She asked softly. "If so, I can run across the hall and get one."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. I just wanted to walk around."

She nodded in understanding.

* * *

Charlie tapped loudly on the bars until he could get someone's attention. "Officer!" He called out. "I wouldn't have got to escape if Joey Tribbiani hadn't of helped me." He called out.

The officer walked towards him. "Is that so?" He asked, crossing his arms. "So if I was to go and ask him, he would back up your story?"

Charlie shrug. "Probably not, because he'd want to save himself from having to spend time behind bars, but I'm telling you. He helped. Along with Kale Rogers who I shot before you guys caught me. He's still in the building right now laying on the ground with a bullet hole in him."

The officer shook his head. "We searched the building. There was no one in there."

* * *

Callie stood up, then walked over to him. "Let's go for a nice leisurely walk." She said, then took him by the hand. Before they could leave, someone buzzed into the apartment. She glanced at the others then pushed a button. "Whose there?"

"Its Officer Maxwell." He said.

"Come on up." She spoke through the mic, then glanced towards the others and saw they were confused too.

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Chandler walked over and opened it. "Hello? Can we help you?"

Officer Maxwell nodded. "I hope so. I need to ask Mr. Tribbiani some questions."

Joey took a hesitant step towards him. "What questions?"

"Alright, Charlie told me that you had a helping hand in him getting out of prison. That true?" He asked, writing something down in his notepad.

Joey swallowed nervously, then exchanged a glance with Chandler, but before he could say anything, Callie spoke up. "Why would he do that? Charlie has done nothing but terrorize us, so why would Joey help him to escape?"

The officer shrug. "I'm hoping its not true, but if it is, I'm afraid I will have to do my job and arrest you for helping a prisoner escape prison. So if you don't mind, I want to hear it from him and then I'll be on my way."

Joey opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. Chandler was the only one who knew what he had done. He had almost gotten his friends killed. Rachel lost her baby because of him, and Ross lost his memory. He took a deep breath. "Charlie's right, I did help him.." he glanced at the floor, ignoring everyone's confused glances.

The officer sighed. He didn't want it to come to this, but he pulled out his handcuffs.

Callie glanced at him. "Joey?" She asked softly. "What do you mean you helped him?" She asked. "Why did you..?"

He couldn't bring himself to look at her, so he just continued staring at the floor. "His friend had blackmailed me into helping. He said that if I didn't help he would kill you guys, and I.. I couldn't let that happen.. so I had to play along with whatever he wanted me to do.. but then, he still went after y'all.."

Rachel slowly stood up. "Wait a moment.. that can't be true! Because then you would have contributed to me losing my baby.." She stared at him in shock. "Did you.. uh.. did you help him..?"

He hid his face in his hands without answering her question. Then his legs finally gave out on him, and he dropped to his knees.

Rachel covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God! Its true, isn't it?"

Callie knelt down beside him. "Joey?" She asked softly, then wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Talk to us, what's going on?"

Chandler crouched down on his other side.

The officer sighed, tapping the handcuffs against his wrist, as he watched.

Everybody fell into an uncomfortable silence, all that was heard was Rachel's sobs.

Ross stood up beside her, then pulled her into a hug.

Monica watched from the couch, along with Phoebe and Mike, all silent in shock.

The officer watched then sighed. "Come on, lets go downtown." He pulled Joey to his feet, then cuffed his hands behind his back.

* * *

 **And scene! I am kind of half a sleep right now, so you may need to reach through the computer screen and smack me a couple of times to wake me up. Anyways, not really 100% sure about this chappie though. So I should submit it before I have second thoughts about it. Know something? This story is kind of taking on a mind of its own, so it may be longer than the first one: The One With The Trouble. That doesn't matter, right? Anyways, I have to go now! Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This will probably not be the last chappie, but we shall see. Anyways, enjoy it! And remember, I am half asleep. I am currently drinking caffeine though, but sometimes it doesn't even help. Onto the chappie!**

* * *

Rachel was breathing into a plastic bag, trying to calm her nerves down. That couldn't be true. Joey would never help a convict escape from prison, would he? She rubbed her forehead. Everybody had gone back to their own apartments. She was sitting on the couch, trying to get herself under control, and Ross had gone to bed half an hour ago. She rubbed her forehead, then stood up and walked into the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror, then turned on the faucet in the sink, and ran some warm water into her hands then splashed it in her face. Why hadn't Joey told them about this sooner? Maybe they could have done something to help. She sighed softly, then her hand subconsciously went to her stomach. She knew there was no baby in there anymore. She splashed some more water in her face again, and decided to keep doing that; at least until she felt better, then she turned the water off.

She sluggishly walked out of the bathroom, flicking the light off behind her.

* * *

Monica glanced towards the door and sighed. After the officer left with Joey, Chandler and Callie had gone after them. She sighed softly, then laid down on the couch and pulled the cover over her. Their friends could have died because of this stunt. She just shook her head. Her best friend had lost her baby, and her brother had almost lost his life.

She decided to take her mind off this by reading the newspaper, or attempting to anyways. She took a deep breath, then flipped threw the paper, until she got bored of it and tossed it to the coffee table. She listened for either the door to open, or the phone to ring. But before she could hear either, she drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

Phoebe pulled the covers over the bed, satisfied when she finished making it. She glanced up when Mike walked in. "Hi, honey. How was your gig?" She asked, trying to stay happy.

Mike put his keyboard in the closet, then turn around to glance at her. "It was pretty good," he answered. "I see you have made the bed. I would have helped you when I got back."

She shrug. "That's fine. I needed the distraction anyways." She sat down on edge of the bed.

He sat down beside her. "You okay?" He asked softly. "You haven't really been your happy self since we found out that Joey helped Charlie escape."

She miserably shook her head. "I just wish that he could have trusted us enough to tell us what was going on." She sighed softly.

* * *

Callie hurried into the prison, with Chandler right behind her. "I want to talk to Officer Maxwell!" She said, her voice shaking with anger and irritation. She acted like she wanted to punch the secretary.

Chandler pulled her back. "You don't want to have an attitude here," he whispered to her. "Or they will lock you up too." He glanced around as Officer Maxwell walked over to them.

"Can I help you two with something?" He asked.

Callie narrowed her eyes at him. "You can stop being such a-"

Chandler quickly put a hand over her mouth. "Officer, we just want to talk to Joey real quick."

Officer Maxwell sighed. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He walked off.

Callie pushed him away from her, then glared at him. "Don't you ever touch me again! Or I'll break your arm!" She went to pacing.

Chandler backed away from her, holding his arms up in surrender. "Chill. Your starting to sound like Mon when she's angry."

Callie just glared at him again. "Shut it! Its your fault we are here anyways!"

He glanced at her in confusion. "How.. how is it my fault?"

She went back to pacing. "If you had only stepped away and let Charlie have Monica, then he wouldn't have gone crazy, and then we wouldn't even be here right now! We would be at home!"

He fell silent while they waited, not sure of what else to say. Her words did kind of hurt, but he would just shake them off like she never even said them. "Well, you almost got us killed about a year ago!"

She glared back at him. "When?"

"When we had to save your butt from Charlie when he locked you in a freaking warehouse!" He walked away from her to try and cool off. All they were successfully doing was pretty much just blaming and insulting each other.

She shook her head, then went back to pacing. "Your pathetic, and I don't even know what Mon even sees in you!" She called over her shoulder. Then there was dead silence. She was afraid to glance over her shoulder, cause she didn't really want to see him glaring at her. She rubbed her arms, trying to get warmed up since it was cold in here. She had finally decided to glance over at him. Chandler was propped against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at the floor. She couldn't even believe that she just said that! He had always been insecure, she didn't have to tell him what she did. She would apologize to him for that insult later.

Officer Maxwell came back out. "Okay, you both can go into there and talk to him." He said, pointing to a door.

Callie nodded her thanks, then walked in the direction he had pointed to. She didn't notice if Chandler was following her or not, and she didn't even care at this moment. She slowly pushed the door open.

Joey glanced up when he saw her, and tried to smile. "Hey there. Something wrong?" He asked when he caught her gaze. "You look upset or something."

She sat down across from him. "I am upset because you're having to be here instead of at the apartment with me. And also, I kind of had an argument a little bit ago before I came in here with Chandler," she confessed.

He sighed, then rubbed his forehead. "You two are not suppose to argue. Your friends, maybe not best friends, but your friends."

She nodded. "I know! So we kind of been out there for the last five minutes insulting each other and saying things that we probably shouldn't have said. But that's a story for another time. Right now, we have to focus on getting you out of here. I think they have to hold someone for at least 24 hours before I can bail you out of here."

He sighed. "Yah, I think so." He glanced around. "Hey, where is Chandler anyways?"

She shrug. "I don't know." Then she remembered his look after she had called him pathetic, and sighed. "Look, I'll apologize to him later," she promised. "Right now, lets keep our focus on getting you out of here."

* * *

Monica's eyes snapped open when she heard the phone ringing. She quickly sat up, then grabbed it. "Hello?" She asked, sleepily. Then she waited for whoever was on the other side to say something. "Hello?" She asked again. She was about to hang up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mon?" Chandler had decided to call her from the phone booth. After his argument with Callie, he had stormed out of the police station, and of course had a few drinks at the bar to make himself feel better.

She smiled when she heard his voice. "Chandler? How's Joey? Did you talk to him? When is he going to get to come home?"

He shifted the phone to his other ear, glancing out of the phone booth. "I don't know how Joe is, because I never made it to talk to him. Look, I was just calling to say that I won't be home tonight. I have to clear my head."

Her smile faded. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned. "You can talk to me about anything."

He twisted the phone cord in his fingers. "No, everything's not okay." His voice was shaky. "I kind of got into an argument with Callie a little bit ago. We sort of blamed and insulted each other over stupid things." He pulled the phone away from his ear, then tapped it gently against his forehead.

"Chandler? Just come home. We will talk about it then." She begged him. "Please? I will be up when you get here. And I will put on a pot of coffee and we can sit up all night talking about this if you want, just come home."

He slightly smiled at that. "Mon, I just need time. Alright?"

She sighed. "Alright then. I love you."

He paused at that, then smiled. "I love you too." Before she could say anything else, he hung up the phone.

She listened to the dial tone, then hung the phone back up. She laid back down on the couch.

* * *

After hanging up, Chandler sunk down to the ground. Callie was right. He shook his head to clear it, then rubbed his forehead. He wondered briefly if he should go back to the police station and talk to Joey or not. He slowly stood back up, then headed back towards the police station, staggering slightly.

He met Callie at the door. They both exchanged glares, then he walked towards the room that Joey was in. He slowly pushed open the door. "Hey, Joe." He greeted, then walked over to sit down at the table across from him.

Joey glanced up. "Hey there!" He greeted. "Is there something going on between you and Callie? She said that you two were insulting each other earlier."

Chandler sighed. "Yah, we were. We have been arguing with each other since we got here, but I'm not exactly sure why."

* * *

Rachel flopped down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She heard movement in the bedroom, and figured that Ross was probably awake now. She sighed softly, then slowly sat up. "Ross, you up?!" She called out, glancing over her shoulder.

There was a silence, which started making her a bit nervous. "Yah, I'm up!" He finally called back sleepily.

She stood up, then walked into the bedroom, where he was sitting on side of the bed. "You alright?" She asked softly, sitting down beside him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

He nodded. "I'm alright. I was just sitting here thinking that it sucks that I can't exactly remember our unborn child."

She nodded in understanding. "I know," she whispered softly. "I can tell you this though. When we first found out I was pregnant, we were both really excited. And the first thing we did was went over to Monica's and told them the good news." She chuckled at the memory. "That's something that I'll never forget!" She moved her other hand to her stomach. "It was the happiest day of our lives."

He smiled, then glanced at the floor. "I bet. Were- I mean, are we dating or something?"

She kissed his cheek softly and gently. "Its complicated," she answered. "One moment we're going out and the next we are arguing about something." She chuckled softly. "So I don't really know what our relationship status is right now." She confessed.

He was silent for a moment, then glanced over at her. He placed his hands on her neck, then used his thumbs to lift her chin up. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

* * *

 **The story doesn't really have a lot of romance like I want, so I wanted a cute moment at the end with Ross and Rachel. I hope y'all enjoyed it. And let me know if you want more romance. But I think its got plenty of drama in it, am I right? Anyways, I'm going to go now, and maybe work on my next chapter. Please, oh please, follow, favorite, review, or all three. Remember, stories feed on reviews. :) Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, you have read right: this is Chappie 13. I'm not sure exactly how long this sequel is going to be, but I have to tie up loose ends, right? Can't leave any character hanging at the end of this story, so I have to keep going. It would suck so much if I was to just say: "It was one year later, and everything had gone back to normal.. blah, blah, blah." Sounds so boring, right? I don't want to do that to this story. So please just bare with me here.**

* * *

Monica opened her eyes and glanced at her watch. It was 8:00 the next morning. She stood up to make breakfast, though she wasn't sure why she was making breakfast. Joey wasn't here to eat up all the food, and the others had yet to arrive. Chandler had spent the night out, but she was glad when he called. She wondered where he ended up. She started cooking, trying to take her mind off things when the door opened.

Phoebe walked in, then tiredly put her purse on the counter, and hung her jacket up. "Hey, Mon." She said. "I had another fight with Mike this morning. I asked him where our relationship was heading, then we argued because he said he doesn't want to get married again, and I told him I do. Because getting married is something normal people do, and since the age of 14, I missed out on everything." She walked over to the couch and sat down with a huff.

Monica sighed, then walked over to the couch and sat beside her. "I know, honey." She said softly. "Chandler had been the same way. But two years after we started dating, he proposed to me, well actually I proposed to him.." she shrug nonchalantly. "Maybe that will happen for you guys some day. You just need to be patient."

Phoebe nodded in understanding. "Yah, I think I can do that."

Then the door swung open again, and Rachel and Ross walked in. Rachel had the biggest smile on her face as she sat next to Monica.

Now all that was missing was Joey, Chandler, and Callie, not counting Mike of course.

Monica glanced at Rachel questioningly, to which Rachel nodded happily in confirmation. "That's great!"

* * *

Callie had slapped the bail money on the desk. "Now you let him go!" She hissed, crossing her arms. The secretary walked quickly away then, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She glanced around the station. Well, at least Chandler wasn't here to tell her how to act. She huffed in irritation, then walked over to prop against the wall.

It wasn't long before Officer Maxwell met her at the front. "I was told that you was here," he mumbled softly.

She glared at him. "Where's my boyfriend at? I payed the stupid bail money."

He held up his hands. "First of all, watch your attitude missy. And secondly, he is on his way out, so chill."

She crossed her arms, then stood back to wait.

* * *

Chandler slowly opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep on a park bench? He slowly sat up, then rubbed his forehead. Why did he fall asleep out here last night? What had happened before he drifted off? He tried to think of what had happened last night. After he left the police station, he had gone back to the bar maybe? If that's the case, how many drinks did he drink?

He eased himself up from the bench, then attempted to walk. His legs felt a little bit shaky. He took a deep breath, then headed back towards the station. Callie mentioned something about bailing Joey out, and he wanted to be there to go home with them.

* * *

Joey walked out of the room when he saw Callie pacing back and forth. He hurried over to her, then wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug.

Callie hugged him back. "It had been a long night last night without you," she whispered softly. She pulled him down to her size, then brushed her lips softly against his. "Let's go home now," she said, slowly pulling away. She took his hand, then led him out of the station.

He paused right outside. "Chandler? Hold up, Callie." He jogged over to where his friend was.

She stood there with her arms crossed, then she decided to follow him.

Chandler smiled when he saw him. "Joe! Your out!" He wrapped his arms around him, then pulled him in for a hug. "Everybody has missed you!"

Joey pulled away a moment later. "Dude, are you drunk?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Chandler looked hurt at the question. "No I'm not! I only had a few drinks like yesterday, but not enough to get drunk on!" He glanced over at Callie, then back at Joey. He had woke up earlier on a park bench with a pounding headache, with no recollection of how he even got there.

"Chandler?" Joey asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Come on," he grabbed his arm, then wrapped it around his shoulder, while Callie did the same on the other side.

* * *

After exchanging their joy and congradulations, Monica had walked over to sit beside the window, so she could glance out. Phoebe, Rachel, and Ross was still chatting silently from the couch. She glanced at her watch then sighed. When would they be home? She decided to use her special homemade cleaner on the windows while she waited. When that was done, she went over to scrub the sink, getting it as clean as she could. She kept snapping at anyone who tried to help her.

She glanced up when the door swung open. Callie walked slowly into the apartment, followed by Chandler and Joey.

She hurried over and wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck, almost knocking him down. "I'm so glad your okay!" She said excitedly.

Joey and Callie exchanged a glance, then walked over to where the others were.

Monica pulled away. "Chandler? You are okay, right?" She tried to catch his glance. "Hey, come on. What is it?" She asked softly. "Maybe there's something I can do to help."

Chandler finally glanced at her. "Alright. I can't remember if I told you last night when I called or not, but I had a few drinks at the local bar. Not enough to really get drunk on. But then I woke up on a park bench, but not sure how I got there. I mean, I assume I walked there, but I have no recollection of ever walking there or falling asleep for that matter. I woke up with a pounding headache this morning. Then when I got up to walk, my legs felt shaky and a bit weak. Joey asked me when I saw him if I was drunk. But I couldn't have been drunk, right? I mean, I didn't go to the bar today." He paused to take a breath.

She thought a moment until one thing came to mind. "Is it possible you could have been drugged or something at the bar?" Everybody fell silent at that, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

 **I don't know why at the moment, but I felt as if this chapter was important. Hm. Maybe we'll figure things out later in the coming chapters. I'm not going to drag this story out, so this may be the climax of it, so from here, it will probably tie up some loose strings or something. After this story is finished, I'm not sure if I'll be writing another sequel to it or not.**

 **Question time!**

 **If Monica's theory of Chandler being drugged is true, then who did it?**

 **A. Kale. Remember, he's still alive.**

 **B. Callie. If you remember back a chapter, before all this happened they did get into an argument, and this would make for an interesting plot twist.**

 **C. Charlie. I know he's in jail, but he could have escaped off screen again. Because I haven't really been talking about him, so who knows, right?**

 **D. Someone else.**

 **Well, send in your votes now. And don't be afraid to answer the "Why they did it.." "Who did it.." "How they did it.." and so on. Welp, gotta go. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have been sick the last couple of days, but this makes me feel so much better. Working on my fanfict here. I haven't said this in a while, so I might as well say it here: I don't own friends. I only own Callie Green, Charlie Bing, Kale, Officer Maxwell, and anyone else you may not know, and this storyline which I am only writing for fun, not profit. Alright, now that that's out of the way, I can start on this chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

Monica had decided to stay awake most of the night. She was laying on her side of the bed, just watching Chandler sleep. She guessed if she was right, he was probably sleeping off the effects of the drug. She had only gotten two hours worth of sleep that night. She rubbed her eyes, then rolled out of bed. She walked into the bathroom, then closed the door and started the shower.

She slowly undressed, then stepped into the shower. 20 minutes later, she stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off, then she put her clothes on, and walked slowly out of the bathroom.

Nobody was here yet, and Chandler was probably still sleeping. She walked over to turn the stove on, then started making breakfast.

* * *

Callie flickered open her eyes, then glanced around. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Joey was still asleep. She quickly got dressed, then crept out of the room.

She never did apologize to Chandler for the other day, like she had promised Joey that she would. She glanced back towards his room, then walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. She easily opened it, then sat down on the couch to drink it. Did Monica actually believe that he was drugged? What if he drank more at the bar than he remembered drinking? The sound of the door opening made her snap out of her thoughts.

Joey came out of his room still sleepy, and running into things. "Ouch," he murmured, then staggered over to join her on the couch.

She put the bottle on the floor, then slid closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then pulled him in for a kiss. "Last night was amazing," she whispered softly.

He nodded in agreement kissing her back.

She pulled away slightly. "Do you have anywhere to go today?" She asked, tugging curiously at his shirt.

He glanced at his watch, then shook his head. "Not right now anyways." He answered, then kissed her again. He slipped his arm under her legs, then used the other to support her back, and he picked her up, not breaking the kiss. He carried her back into the room, then closed the door with his foot.

* * *

Ross followed Rachel and Phoebe into Monica and Chandler's apartment.

Monica was cooking breakfast like she normally was. "Chandler still asleep?" Rachel asked curiously. "Did you ever find out what was wrong with him yesterday?"

Monica sighed. "Yah, he's still asleep. If I was right and he was drugged, he's probably just sleeping them off." She glanced over at them, then smiled. "Make yourselves comfortable." She put breakfast on the table. "I'll go and wake Chandler up." She walked off and disappeared into the bedroom.

Rachel motioned towards the door. "I will go let Joey and Callie know that breakfast is done." She walked out of the apartment.

Ross walked over to sit at the table, while Phoebe sat on the opposite side of him. "So, how's your memory?" She asked softly.

He shrug. "Sometimes I think I keep remembering simple stuff, but I never know if its a memory, or if its what you guys have been telling me." He shrug in confusion.

She reached across the table, and lightly touched his hand. "Its okay. I'm sure it will come back eventually, you just have to be patient."

He nodded absentmindedly, but he wasn't sure if he would ever completely remember everything or not.

* * *

Monica sat on edge of the bed. "Chandler?" She asked softly, then lightly shook him. "Wake up, honey. Its time for breakfast," she whispered, shaking him again. "Chandler?" She asked when he didn't respond. She shook him a little bit harder. "Chandler?" She tapped his cheek, while shaking him.

Chandler woke up coughing. "I'm up!" He wheezed breathless.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought something was seriously wrong with you. Anyways, I came to tell you that breakfast was done."

He nodded. "Sounds good!" He tossed the cover to the side. "I'm hungry anyways." He slowly sat up, then swung his legs over the side of the bed. He staggered to his feet, trying to find his balance.

She held out a hand for him to take so she could help him, then walked really slowly out of the room. "So do you feel any better than yesterday?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "A little." He waved to Ross and Phoebe who was sitting at the table.

They all four ate in silence. "I wonder what's taking Rachel so long?" Ross asked, breaking the silence. "She just went across the hall to tell Joey and Callie that breakfast was done."

Monica shrug. "We should go and check on them."

They walked out of Apartment 20, then walked over to 19 and pushed the door open. "Gu-" Monica's call was cut off when they walked in.

Standing in the middle of the room, was a masked person. Its build kind of favored a woman's. "I thought you guys would come join the fun." The stranger said in a deep voice that sounded like they were using a voice modifier or something. They were holding Rachel with one arm around her throat, and the other was holding a gun, pointing at them.

Chandler glanced around. "Where's Joey and Callie at?" He asked, clenching his fist.

The stranger smirked. "All in due time."

* * *

 **Welp? What'd ya think? I am really working on my fighting scenes, so it may or may not be any good, but the next chapter will focus on the battle. I suck at battle scenes though, just a heads up. Anyways, follow, favorite, review or all three. Stories feed off reviews. :) Well, toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


End file.
